Koszmar Ponocnik
Koszmar Ponocnik (ang. Monstrous Nightmare) — jeden z najbardziej agresywnych, najsilniejszych oraz najbardziej upartych gatunków smoków, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Słynie ze zdolności samozapłonu i bardzo potężnego ognia. Jest dosyć pospolitym gatunkiem, pojawia się wielokrotnie w filmach i serialu. Wygląd Koszmar Ponocnik przypomina skrzydlatą jaszczurkę. Posiada dość smukły tułów, zakończony długim ogonem z pojedynczą, pionową płetwą. Ma parę silnych, tylnych łap, opatrzonych potężnymi szponami, mogącymi bez trudu przygwoździć do ziemi człowieka. Smok wyposażony jest również w parę wielkich skrzydeł. Ich dużą powierzchnię Ponocnik zawdzięcza swoim wydłużonym, rozpostartym paliczkom, między którymi rozciągnięte są błony. Skrzydła są za to dosyć wąskie w części barkowej, dzięki czemu smok bez trudu może ich używać jako przednich łap, gdy porusza się po ziemi - bowiem do przemieszczania się po lądzie Ponocnik wykorzystuje wszystkie cztery kończyny. Jest szybki i zwinny zarówno na ziemi, jak i w powietrzu. Na długiej, cienkiej szyi smoka osadzona jest jego głowa. Łeb jest wydłużony, spłaszczony i zwieńczony dwiema parami sękatych rogów, większą i mniejszą. Pysk wyposażony jest w ostre, hakowate zęby. Smok ma także wyraźny przodozgryz, czyli wysunięcie dolnej szczęki poza górną. Oczy Ponocnika są okrągłe, dosyć duże i osadzone na szczycie łba, tuż przed rogami, tak, że wystają poza obrys głowy. Smok ma grubą skórę pokrytą porowatymi łuskami. Z porów wydostaje się specjalny łatwopalny żel, który umożliwia samozapłon smoka. Ubarwienie skóry może być różne, smok zazwyczaj ma jednolitą barwę z jaśniejszym brzuchem i nieco ciemniejszymi plamami na skrzydłach. Wzdłuż grzbietu Ponocnika ciągnie się rząd (na tułowiu dwa rzędy) długich i ostrych szpikulców, kształtem przypominających płomienie ognia. Szpikulce na jego ogonie są złączone i tworzą kształt płetwy lub wachlarza, który pełni rolę bicza podczas walki. Siedlisko i dieta Koszmary Ponocniki są bardzo pospolitymi smokami. Początkowo zamieszkiwały Smocze Leże. Po pokonaniu Czerwonej Śmierci gatunek pozostał na Smoczej Wyspie, a część przedstawicieli zadomowiła się na Berk. Poza tym można znaleźć je na wielu wyspach Archipelagu, gdzie żyją dziko w lasach i jaskiniach. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Koszmar Ponocnik lubi jeść ryby, a także mięso większych ssaków, np. owiec. Nie gardzi także pieczywem wypiekanym przez wikingów Zachowanie i tresura Waleczny charakter oraz dumna postawa Koszmara Ponocnika nigdy nie pozwala mu przegrać w starciu z wrogiem. Do walki staje pierwszy, z pola bitwy schodzi ostatni. Smok znany jest z tego, że kiedy jest wściekły, cały staje w płomieniach, które praktycznie uniemożliwiają zbliżenie się do niego lub zrzucają nieostrożnego napastnika, nieznającego natury tych smoków. Jednak wbrew pozorom Ponocniki potrafią być wrażliwe i delikatne. Bardzo lubią smoczymiętkę oraz drapanie przy szyi. Są również zadowolone, gdy, poprzez trzymanie za rogi, ich paszczę przyciska się do ziemi. Jako wierzchowce, smoki te lubią płatać figle swoim jeźdźcom. Gdy polują, zwykle jest na co popatrzeć - widowiskowe triki w powietrzu zachwycają każdego obserwatora. thumb|Tresowanie PonocnikaZ natury Koszmary Ponocniki są nieustraszone i dumne. Są jednymi z najsilniejszych smoków. Najlepszym sposobem na zdobycie zaufania Koszmara Ponocnika jest okazanie mu szacunku, na jaki zasługuje. Trzeba uspokoić go i umieścić delikatnie dłoń na jego pysku, pokazując mu, że nie jest się dla niego zagrożeniem. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Ogniem Koszmara Ponocnika jest samozapalający się żel naftowy. Po zionięciu ma on płynną konsystencję, przez co płonący żel osiada na obiekcie i spływa po nim, jednocześnie poważnie go uszkadzając. Samozapłon thumb|200px|Płonący Koszmar Ponocnik Skóra Koszmara Ponocnika jest pokryta jego łatwopalnym żelem, przez co po zainicjowaniu ognia w jego paszczy płomieniem zajmuje się całe ciało. Techniki tej smok używa w celu obrony, ponieważ uniemożliwia zbliżenie się do niego, co czyni trudnym także tresurę. Kiedy połączy swoje siły z królową Ognioglist, płomienie na jego skórze osiągają gigantyczne rozmiary i smok płonąc, jest w stanie wypełnić ogniem całe pomieszczenie. Latanie Koszmar Ponocnik jest bardzo szybkim i zwinnym lotnikiem, należy do czołówki najszybszych gatunków. Pozwalają mu na to wielkie skrzydła i ogólna stosunkowo aerodynamiczna budowa ciała. Smok potrafi też zamachnąć się z impetem skrzydłami. Dzięki temu może zdmuchnąć przeszkodę na swojej drodze. Inne umiejętności W walce używa swojej naturalnej siły. Posiada także niezwykle ostre zęby i szpony, których nie zawaha się użyć w obronie własnej. Wprawnie i z łatwością potrafi chodzić po pionowych ścianach, używając wszystkich czterech kończyn. Bez żadnego kłopotu chodzi nawet głową w dół po sklepieniach, jeśli tylko może się ich uczepić - np. gdy składają się z łańcuchów. Etapy rozwoju M.N Eggs.PNG|Jaja Młody Ponocnik.png|Pisklę Czkawka z Ponocnikiem.png|Dorosły osobnik Tytan wing.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się w serialu oraz w grach. Ma owalny kształt, kremową bądź czerwonawą barwę i gładką skorupę. Kolor jaja może zależeć od barwy mającego się z niego wykluć osobnika. Jajo Ponocnika również posiada zdolność samozapłonu, przez co czasami jest używane przez dzieci wikingów do zabawy, w której rzucają jajo między sobą. Zwycięzcą zabawy jest osoba, która zdobędzie najwięcej blizn i poparzeń. Pisklę Młody Ponocnik ma wielką głowę w stosunku do reszty ciała. Jego średniej wielkości skrzydła są wystarczająco silne i duże, aby smok mógł wznieść się w powietrze, jednak zbyt słabe, aby móc przeciwstawić się wiatrowi. Młody Koszmar Ponocnik pragnie jak najszybciej uniezależnić się i rozpocząć samodzielne życie, dlatego nie trzyma się blisko rodziców, gdy się wykluje. Tytan Tytaniczny Koszmar Ponocnik jest nieco większy od dorosłego osobnika. Jego skóra przybiera ciemnoczerwoną barwę z nieco jaśniejszymi zdobieniami. Smok ten jest bardzo agresywny i terytorialny, chętnie wdaje się w walki by obronić swój teren bądź zdobyć samicę. Słabości *Poważnie przemęczony Koszmar Ponocnik może stracić zdolność samozapłonu. Jednym z objawów jest utrata koloru jego skóry i zanik umiejętności ziania ogniem. Jedynym lekiem jest "użądlenie" przez język królowej Ognioglist, który powoduje wzrost temperatury ciała i odzyskanie sprawności. *Smok ma dość małą zwrotność podczas lotu. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Koszmary Ponocniki debiutują w czasie ataku smoków na wioskę Berk. Jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku atakuje Czkawkę, a później sam zostaje zaatakowany przez Stoicka Ważkiego i przepędzony. Na smoku tego gatunku zwycięzca Smoczego szkolenia, którym zostaje Czkawka, musi dokonać rytualnego zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka. Chłopak nie krzywdzi zwierzęcia, ale rozjuszony gwałtowną postawą Stoicka smok rzuca się na bezbronnego Czkawkę. Na ratunek przybywa Nocna Furia, która pokonuje Ponocnika. Jego również, przed bitwą z Czerwoną Śmiercią, dosiada Sączysmark i po wszystkim zostaje jego jeźdźcem. Jeden z Ponocników atakuje także statek Stoicka Ważkiego, gdy ten płynie przez Piekielny Przesmyk na poszukiwania Smoczego Leża. Dziesiątki Ponocników zamieszkują samo Smocze Leże i uciekają z niego po przybyciu ludzi. Kilka Koszmarów Ponocników widać także pod koniec filmu w wiosce, kiedy oficjalnie smoki zostały przyjęte do społeczności wikingów. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce największą rolę odgrywa Hakokieł, pojawia się jednak wiele innych Ponocników, mieszkających w wiosce Berk. Uciekają razem ze wszystkimi smokami do Lęgowiska, by złożyć jaja. Jeźdźcy smoków Koszmary Ponocniki bardzo często pojawiają się w serialu, choć nie odgrywają znaczącej roli - są jednym z najbardziej pospolitych gatunków smoków. W odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię z nich powoduje spustoszenie na polu Pleśniaka, inne męczą wikingów, kradnąc im jedzenie. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty przemęczony Hakokieł traci zdolność samozapłonu. Jeźdźcy starają się mu pomóc poprzez rozgrzanie jego skóry Ognioglistami, a jako że na Berk jest ich zbyt mało, odnajdują wyspę i gniazdo ognistych smoczków. Sączysmark kradnie nawet plaster ognistego miodu, jednak Hakokieł zwraca go królowej Ognioglist. Ta w podzięce "żądli" go swoim językiem, przywracając mu zdolność samozapłonu i tym samym ratując życie. W odcinku Pięć drogowskazów Sączysmark, przekonany o swojej rychłej śmierci, trenuje apirującego na jeźdźca Gustawa na swojego następcę. Smokiem chłopca zostaje Koszmar Ponocnik o imieniu Kiełohak. Jeźdźcy, żeby przekonać Sączysmarka, że wcale nie umiera, zgadzają się, by Gustaw "zastąpił" ich przyjaciela. W Jorgensonie zgodnie z przewidywaniami odzywa się duma i gdy ostatecznie rozumie, że jego życiu nic nie zagraża, Czkawka wyjawia Gustawowi, że tak naprawdę jest jeszcze za młody, by dołączyć do jeźdźców. Każe mu się też rozstać z Ponocnikiem, ale chłopak po odejściu treserów potajemnie spotyka się ze smokiem. Pojawia się też wiele dzikich Ponocników. Jako dzikie, Koszmary pojawiają się dość często, chociażby na Smoczej Wyspie w odcinkach Noc i wrzask czy Bim! Bam! Bom!. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Koszmary Ponocniki pojawiają się często jako rodzimi mieszkańcy rozmaitych wysp Archipelagu. W odcinku ''Koszmarny koszmar Hakokieł zaczyna zachowywać się agresywnie w stosunku do swojego jeźdźca i ciągle mu ucieka. Okazuje się, że powodem tego jest samica, której smok broni przed nękającym ją tytanicznym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, chcącym zniszczyć jej jaja i mieć z nią własne potomstwo. Hakokłowi z pomocą sprytu Sączysmarka udaje się odpędzić napastnika. W odcinku Pozory mylą królowa Ognioglist przybywa do Hakokła, prosząc go o pomoc. Jeźdźcy podążają za smoczycą i odkrywają, że w jej gnieździe znalazł się Jaskiniowy Rabuś, który zamierza pożreć młode Ognioglisty. Podczas gdy jeźdźcy starają się powstrzymać smoka, Ponocnik i jego jeździec pomagają królowej zajmować się jej nowonarodzonym potomstwem. Kiedy Rabuś przedziera się do komory z pisklętami, Hakokieł łączy siły z królową Ognioglist i wywołuje ogromną ogniową burzę, która wypala cały łatwopalny żel przeciwnika i tym samym pozbawia go możliwości ataku. Razem z jeźdźcami Ponocnik i królowa przepędzają napastnika z gniazda. W odcinku Wódz może być tylko jeden bliźniaki i Sączysmark zużywają podczas zabawy cały zapas żelu Ponocnika. Sączysmark dzięki Hakokłowi jest w stanie zwrócić zmarnowany żel, jednak Mieczyk i Szpadka muszą uganiać się z wiadrem za dzikimi Koszmarami, co nie wychodzi im najlepiej. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Koszmary Ponocniki w drugiej części mają znacznie mniejszą rolę niż w pierwszej. Pojawiają się głównie na Berk i w Smoczym Sanktuarium, przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest też jeden z głównych smoczych bohaterów - Hakokieł. Odbywa on ze swoim jeźdźcem smocze wyścigi, a także bierze udział w akcji ratunkowej Czkawki i w poszukiwaniach Drago Krwawdonia. Razem z innymi Ponocnikami włącza się w bitwę pod Sanktuarium. Odlatuje, zahipnotyzowany przez Oszołomostracha Drago, ale po wezwaniu uwolnionego Szczerbatka przechodzi na jego stronę i pomaga pokonać potwora. Po wszystkim wita się ze swoim jeźdźcem. Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|Owca przebrana za Ponocnika, obserwowana przez prawdziwego smokaOprócz Hakokła, będącego jednym z głównych smoczych bohaterów, liczne Koszmary Ponocniki zamieszkują wyspę Berk, która roi się teraz od rozmaitych gatunków smoków - Ponocnik jest jednym z najbardziej pospolitych, wiele z tych smoków ujeżdżają Wandale. Wraz ze wszystkimi berkianami przenoszą się potem na Nowe Berk; co ciekawe, owce wikingów noszą kostiumy upodabniające je do Koszmarów Ponocników. Równie liczne stada Ponocników zamieszkują Ukryty Świat odkryty przez Astrid i Czkawkę. Po pokonaniu Grimmela Hakokieł żegna się ze swoim jeźdźcem i wraz z innymi Ponocnikami odlatuje do Ukrytego Świata. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Hakokieł *Kiełohak *Kiełosad *Hakopłon *Hakogniokieł *Valka's Mercy *Batożnik *Koszmar Ponocnik Astrid *Koszmar Ponocnik Niemego Svena *Panna Hakokieł *Nemezis Hakokła (skrzydłoolbrzym) *Hookfang's Offspring *Cagecruncher *Firescrapes Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Monstrous Nightmare *Exiled Monstrous Nightmare *Hookfang's Mate *Cawmour *Liberated Whip-Wreck DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Blazing Phoenixfire *Charsoul *Merciful Nightmare *Mountain Nightmare W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Koszmar Ponocnik jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Jajo kosztuje 250 gemsów lub 12000 monet (po osiągnięciu 50000 pkt UDT), a wykluwanie trwa 10 godzin. W książkach Koszmar Ponocnik pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Ciekawostki *Niektóre Koszmary Ponocniki mają zęby na rogach, jak jelenie. Liczba zębów może wskazywać na wiek smoka. Hakokieł nie posiada ich, co może oznaczać, że jest jeszcze młodym osobnikiem. *Smok może zapalić całe ciało, ale również daną jego część, np. wyłącznie skrzydła lub rogi. *U starszych osobników tego gatunku, pod szczęką wyrasta coś w rodzaju koziej bródki w postaci sztywnych pręcików. Z wiekiem Ponocnikom nieznacznie zmienia się również ubarwienie. *Koszmar Ponocnik jest pierwszym smokiem pokazanym w pełnej okazałości w uniwersum filmowym. *Koszmar Ponocnik jest jedynym smokiem, którego wszystkie etapy rozwoju - od jaja po formę tytaniczną - zostały pokazane w filmach bądź serialu. *Na smoczym cmentarzysku w Vanaheim kości Koszmara Ponocnika płoną ogniem, który co jakiś czas podtrzymują Strażniki. *Koszmary Ponocniki mają skłonność do plucia ogniem nieumyślnie, np. podczas kaszlu lub kichania. *Według gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, Ponocniki przepadają za pachnącymi kwiatami. Zobacz też en:Monstrous Nightmare (Franchise) es:Pesadilla Monstruosa ru:Ужасное чудовище Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Koszmary Ponocniki Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies